Another Life
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U. Meredith grew up with Molly and Lexie. Addison cheated but not with Mark. Lexie went to med school in New York where she met Mark, everything else you'll just have to read and find out.


Title: Another Life

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters, Shonda Rhimes does.

Summary: A/U. Meredith grew up with Lexie and Molly. Addison did cheat on Derek but not with Mark. Lexie went to Med School in New York where she met Mark. Everything else you'll just have to read and find out.

Chapter 1

SCENE: LEXIE AND MARK'S BROWNSTONE IN NEW YORK

(Lexie stirs in bed and finds Mark awake and on the phone.)

Mark: There's no one else? (Sighing) Okay, I'll be on the first flight out.

(He hangs up.)

Lexie: Cold feet already? We just got engaged last night, give it a little time.

(Mark laughs and gets back in bed with her.)

Mark: You're not getting out of this that easily.

(She laughs and kisses him.)

Lexie: What was that all about?

Mark: Well, uh, I tried to get out of this, but I've been called to Seattle to consult on a burn victim.

Lexie: Ugh.

Mark: I know, but I just had a thought, I thought maybe you could come with me.

Lexie: What?

Mark: Well, as it happens I was called to consult at Seattle Grace, where your sister works. Since you're on spring break I thought you could come with me and you could visit your sister and I thought maybe once I'm done with the consult we could take a drive to see your parents. (He notices the look on her face.) What's wrong? You don't want me to meet them?

Lexie: No, of course I do. (She cups his face in her hands.) I do, it's just there's something they don't know about you.

Mark: Well, I'm sure the engagement will surprise them since we've only known each other 5 months but once they see how happy we are I'm sure they'll be good with it.

Lexie: It's not the engagement.

Mark: What, that I'm older?

(Lexie shakes her head.)

Mark: That I'm a plastic surgeon?

(She shakes her head again.)

Mark: What don't they know?

Lexie: Well, they kind of don't know that you exist.

Mark: What?

Lexie: I'm sorry, I wasn't keeping it from them intentionally. It's just things have been crazy in my family lately. My parents have been taking care of Molly since she's pregnant and her husband's overseas and Meredith has had an anti-guy mentality since she broke up with that guy and she's been so busy with her internship I've barely had time for a five minute phone conversation with her in the last 6 months. And I've been busy with school and our relationship moved so quickly I just didn't find the time.

Mark: So when were you going to tell them, at the wedding?

Lexie: No. When we got engaged last night I was going to tell them as soon as I could. (She smiles.) Take me to Seattle.

Mark: Are you sure?

Lexie: Yeah, I want them to meet you, I want them to know I'm engaged to the most amazing man in the world.

Mark: I'm so glad I got that ring on your finger before you realized you're too good for me.

Lexie: (Lightly smacking him.) Shut up.

(She kisses him again.)

A FEW HOURS LATER AT SEATTLE GRACE

(Meredith walks out of the elevator and to the nurse's station.)

Meredith: Um, I was paged to come up here.

Voice: I asked them to page you.

(Meredith turns to see her stepmother.)

Meredith: Susan. (She walks over to her and hugs her.) What's going on?

Susan: Uh well, here's the thing sweety, your sister has had some problems with her pregnancy.

Meredith: Oh my god, what kind of problems?

Susan: Uh well, we took her to Mercy West and the doctors diagnosed the baby as having, um, let me see if I get this right, a Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia. She needs surgery.

Meredith: Oh god, what room is she in?

Susan: They took her for some tests, Daddy's with her. I just wanted to talk to you for a second.

Meredith: About what?

Susan: Well, obviously your father and I want to make sure your sister and niece get the best care. So, we did some research and found that the surgeon that came most recommended was-

Meredith: Addison Montgomery-Shepherd.

Susan: Yeah, honey I'm sorry.

Meredith: No Susan, don't be sorry. Molly and that baby deserve the best care available and from what I've heard I agree Addison is the best you can get so my situation with her shouldn't interfere.

Susan: I knew you would understand, you're a great big sister you know that?

Meredith: (Smiling) Thanks.

(Just then a nurse comes by wheeling Molly in a wheelchair.)

Molly: Meredith.

Meredith: Hey ladybug. (She leans down and gently gives her a hug.) How are you feeling?

Molly: Eh, I've been better.

Meredith: I know, but don't worry, I'm not just biased when I say this but at this hospital you're going to get the best medical care possible.

Molly: I better, you should have seen Mom and Dad making those calls, it was actually kind of funny.

Thatcher: (Walking up to them.) Well, excuse us for being concerned parents.

Meredith: Hi Dad.

Thatcher: Hi sweetie. (He gives her a hug.) How are you?

Meredith: Good.

Thatcher: Did Susan talk to you?

Meredith: Yeah, everything's good.

Molly: Sorry to put you in this situation Mer.

Meredith: Don't be sorry your health and my niece's health are the only thing that matters here.

(Just then Bailey walks up.)

Bailey: Dr. Grey, I thought I assigned you to do sutures in the pit today?

Meredith: Uh, you did, but I was paged up here.

Bailey: Why?

Meredith: Uh, Dr. Bailey, this is actually my family. My Dad, Thatcher, my Stepmother Susan, and my baby sister Molly.

(Molly clears her throat.)

Meredith: Sorry, not baby, my adult sister who happens to be younger than me.

Bailey: I'm sorry, good to meet you. (Looking at Molly.) Isn't Molly the sister you said was in Medical School.

Meredith: Uh no that's-

Susan: Oh my god, I forgot to call Lexie.

Meredith: It's okay, just let me finish my work in the pit and then I'll call her.

Bailey: Only for a little while Grey, I'll find someone to cover for you so you can come back up here to be with your family.

Thatcher: Thank you, Dr. Bailey, we appreciate that.

Meredith: Okay, (She kneels down to talk to Molly.) I'll be back in a little while okay?

Molly: Alright.

(Meredith stands back up and kisses Molly's head.)

Meredith: I'll see you guys in a little while.

(Meredith walks away and gets back on the elevator. She takes out her cell phone and dials. She listens and waits but she gets voicemail.)

Meredith: (Into the phone) Hey Lex, I guess you're at the library or something. You're on spring break and you have a photographic memory crazy girl, take it easy. Anyway, call me back, it's important, love you sis. Bye.

(She presses end on the phone just as she arrives on the correct floor. She gets off the elevator when she sees a familiar face talking to a nurse.)

Meredith: Lex?

(Lexie turns towards her.)

Lexie: Meredith!

(She walks over to her and gives her a hug.)

Lexie: I'm so glad to see you.

Meredith: You too, what, have you become psychic or something?

Lexie: What?

Meredith: I just left you a voicemail asking you to call me back.

Lexie: Oh damn, I must have forgotten to turn my phone back on when we got off the plane.

Meredith: We?

Lexie: Uh, well, I have some big news. (She holds up her hand.) I got engaged last night.

Meredith: Oh my god, that's great, I didn't even know you were dating anybody.

Lexie: Well, it was kind of a whirlwind, I just met him five months ago.

Meredith: Five months? Are you sure about this?

Lexie: Absolutely, he's an amazing man, I've never been so happy in my life.

Meredith: Well, then I'm happy for you. (She takes a closer look at the ring.) Well, he must have a good chunk of change for a med student.

Lexie: Um, he's not a med student.

Meredith: Oh, what is he going to school for?

Lexie: No, he's not in med school because he's already a doctor.

Meredith: Oh, he's an intern?

Lexie: No.

Meredith: Resident?

Lexie: No.

Meredith: Okay, this is starting to scare me. How old is this guy?

(Just then Mark walks up.)

Mark: Hey babe, I just checked in and I have to meet the patient in a half hour, want to go down to the cafeteria for a quick bite before you find your sister.

Meredith: (Snorting.) You're a little late.

(Mark turns to her.)

Mark: Oh hi, (He holds out a hand.) I'm Mark.

Lexie: Oh sorry, Mark this is my sister Meredith. Meredith, (She puts her arm around Mark.) I'd like you to meet my fiance, Mark Sloan.

(Meredith just stands there in shock.)

A/N: I know, I know. I have no business starting another story with all of the stories I haven't finished. But I"ve been very busy and this story just popped into my head and I had to type it out. Let me know what you think and I genuinely promise to update my other fics soon.


End file.
